


That day the Light died

by Firekettle



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firekettle/pseuds/Firekettle
Summary: Krian has a dream about book 3 tying into Smash Bros





	That day the Light died

Today would have been like any other had it not been for the discovery of a floating castle known as the Aether Keep, thanks to some info from an unknown source. The first king of Askr, King Lif left the keep behind.

Alfonse found a library which was ruined by fire long ago but the books that survived the fire detailed how ancient Askrans used the keeps to battle in the sky with the ultimate goal to soar higher into the sky by wining said battles.

Kiran found themselves often going to the ruins, after some time there they discovered a garden deep within the castle. It was so peaceful, the warm sun rained down on them lulling them into a deep sleep.

They felt it in the air. That terrifying power, the power that destroys worlds. That light. The light that was coming, honing straight for them. 

Heh, This is it.

That day the Light died.

Sharena is reaching out to them, crying. she looks so sad, desperate. 

There’s nothing she can do. Nothing any of us could do.

Kiran wakes up then, they don’t move from the ground, they keep their eyes closed. they don’t even reach up to dry their tears.

They whisper “Alphonse…. Anna…. Sharena…. I I'm so sorry”

**Author's Note:**

> I Kept things vague since we don't know what happens in Book 3


End file.
